


The Long and Short of it

by TriplePivotTurn



Series: Tales of Trader Jack [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, HTTYD-verse, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Slash, Trader Jack, Trader Johann, short overarching plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePivotTurn/pseuds/TriplePivotTurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Jack was taken in by Trader Johann as a waif of a boy he has visited all kinds of places, traded with peoples and cultures he couldn't have dreamed of, and he met a boy named Hiccup. This is a short overarching plot that I may do a series of accompanying drabbles about Jack's adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Short of it

**Author's Note:**

> dahdahdezzy
> 
> Someone needs to write a hijack au where they’re like kinda falling in love thru the whol first HTTYD movie and then jack gets wooshed away for a few years n they said they’d wait till the could be together again, but when the second movie is here n jack comes bk and hiccup is moved on and with Astrid now and jack is like heartbroken and has the whole “you said you’d wait!!! I thought about you every night!!!!" Scene lol. I want that. Hehe
> 
> ^^^^  
> That thing is what spawned this fic. I hope to create a whole set of stories that happen while Jack is growing up. Some on Berk and some at all kinds of places, places where they believe in small hummingbird creatures that sneak into your room and take your teeth!

**The Tales of Trader Jack**

**_The Long and Short of It_ **

Jack was young when his family passed away, and he took to the streets surrounding the docks where castaway fish was plentiful and though the drunk sailors were sometimes brutal their tales of faraway lands were captivating. It was here he met Trader Johann who took put on him and offered him apprenticeship aboard his ship to learn the art of trading. He could always use another to watch the light fingers of visitors, to keep the ship sailing onwards to his next port. He grew on the boat, his sea legs sure, and stomach strong against the swell. He slept atop the mast on the cloudy days where the sun would not beat so heavily on him. He loved the sway of the sea, its constant rise and fall, the salt and the wind.

It was a home that suited him well, though the best parts where when he strayed from his home. When they would pull into port and Johann would let him run the docks, visit the stalls, and play with other children in the streets. Soon it was that he had friends in every port, Johann would greet his customers, Jack would greet the customers and drag their children away to play but there was one boy who didn’t play with the group.

His name was Hiccup. He was a slip of a boy who was strong in heart but weak in his muscles, which is where it counted for Vikings. His eyes were the dark green of the moss in a densely wooded forest, his hair like burnt leaves, and his smile was crooked, well-meaning and broken. He was a boy wilfully forgotten, a curse of accidents and a disappointment to his proud father, the chief of their tribe.

The members of this tribe were large and intimidating, boisterous and friendly though dangerously strong. The younger teens were set to be as their parents, they wrestled and fought each other, were fearless and strong, ready to fight.

Their life was hard here.

They constantly battled dragons for their livelihoods and it showed. They were determined, stubborn. This strength and battle readiness made Berk not exactly Jack’s favourite place to visit. They were friendly but they played rough. Hiccup didn’t though. He would always come after the others had left, to look through Johann’s goods.

Johann always had a soft voice and kind eyes for Hiccup.

“He’s a good lad, but he’s a lonely little fellow.” He would say.

So Jack went out of his way to be his friend. He would greet him first and smile, he would show him things he thought he would like and would walk him to his home afterwards. When Hiccup had been much younger they had played together despite the small Viking’s predisposition to shyness, Jack had ways of getting even the shyest of kids to play; but as he grew into teenhood Jack saw the set of his jaw change, the stubborn refusal to be forgotten and the desperate desire to be part of his tribe. Hiccup was quick witted and clever but despite his apprenticeship at a blacksmith never grew much muscle, he never bulked to Viking proportions.

Jack didn’t mind it. He would tell Hiccup that it didn’t matter much. Jack spent all his time at sea and his skin was still white as the sea caps. We don’t always look where we live, but we still live there.

Hiccup hadn’t believed him.

It was a time between visits but then there was a rumour. The dragons tamed on the isle of Berk. Stoick’s boy had done it. The great trainer of dragons. They wasted no time in making Berk their next destination.

When they arrived at the dock Jack’s heart beat hard in his chest, it hurt a touch to see Hiccup limping down to the shore, a prosthetic where a leg was once but his smile. His smile was full and joyful. The other teens walked with him and dragons sprawled behind them. Hiccup hadn’t fit in the world he was born to, so he changed it. Now he walked with confidence in his step.

He always had been handsome to Jack’s eyes, but now he glowed. He fit. He made himself a home, he had made his father proud without compromising who he was.

Hiccup had taken him flying on Toothless, Jack whooping in joy as the skimmed his beloved sea the spray on his skin stinging with the speed. He had tightened his grip around Hiccup’s waist, feeling the breath of the other boy hitch in his throat as his own face blazed.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what Hiccy?”

“For… for believing in me.”

Jack blinked a little taken aback before warmth flooded through him. He squeezed Hiccup in a hug, a soft grin spreading across his face. “I always will.”

Hiccup laughed and Toothless flew higher still. They spun and dove through the sky. “Show me what you can really do Toothless!” Jack encouraged, clinging with legs to the sleek dragon’s back.

When they had landed Jack was unsteady on his feet and they laughed as he tottered over. Sea legs he may have, but sky legs? Not so much.

“You should stay Jack.”

Jack paused, and smiled. “I owe Johann more than I could ever barter for Hiccup, one day that debt will be paid and maybe I will live on your isle of dragons.”

They were young and awkward then as the sun began to set on Jack’s final day in Berk. Jack brushed his hand over Hiccup’s, face ablaze, lips pursed with nervousness. Hiccup, more confident, more sure than Jack had ever been used to, returned the gesture, fingers twitching lightly. He turned his head to rest his foreheads to Jack’s breathing the same air and Jack thought his heart might explode.

“I’ll see you off tomorrow.”

“I won’t be gone for long.”

“Ha, liar.”

“I promise before the end of the year, before the first bad snowfall of terrible winter.”

“Okay. Jack…I’ll wait for you.”

“Hiccup.”

“I’ll wait.”

“I shan’t keep you waiting long then.”

They smiled and parted. Hiccup stood on the docks and watched him sail away, Jack watched Berk disappear slowly behind them until he could no longer make out Hiccups form. Johann had smiled knowingly at him, Jack had knocked him gently and told him to shut up, cheeks glowing red.

He didn’t make it before the snowfall.

Alvin the treacherous made it too dangerous for them to traverse that area for the next two years. Jack worried for Hiccup, ever in the thick of things. He desperately kept his ears open for whispers, but nothing.

It was during that winter Johann died.

There ship was taken by raiders. Jack fought hard but had been thrown overboard, Johann had gone down with his beloved vessel. Jack washed ashore days later, his hair bleached white, his skin colder than ice, lips tinged blue but alive. Gloriously alive.

He spent the next three years on the island he washed ashore on, working odd jobs and sleeping in the trees that swayed like the mast of the ship. His hair never regained its colour, his skin never fully warmed again and winter did not touch him with the cold it did others. Bare footed he would walk through the snow, quietly delighting in the crunch of it beneath his feet. The villagers named him blessed by the moon and were always happy to provide him with work and food. Soon he had saved enough for a small vessel, with a small cargo of simple foods, none of the exotic goods Johann had once traded.

But he didn’t need exotic goods where he was going.

He sailed for Berk. His small vessel was thrown by the seas but never did he falter in his journey. He rationed his food and water as best he knew and revelled in the spray of the sea once again. The song of the waves against the hull, the whisper of the wind as it flicked up the caps of the waves, as it whistled through the ropes. His heart soared with joy and delight at the sea but he kept his eyes firmly fixed to the horizon. As he drew closer to his destination he began sailing through the night, hardly sleeping, his drive to make it to Berk eclipsing the lead that settled into his limbs.

He saw the dragons first.

They patrolled the skies above the seas and took little heed of his small boat as he went. Soon the Isle of Berk appeared from the shroud of the sea, its spires and jagged rocks piercing to the sky.

He had made it.

He saw a collection of figures on the docks, ready to greet him. As he drew closer his heart grew higher in his chest. It had been so long.

Stoick was the first to greet him, delighted at his presence once he recognised him but sobered by the news of Johann’s death.

“He died a good death.” Jack told them and the Vikings all nodded solemnly.

“We shall feast tonight then, to give a long past due farewell to our friend.” The Vikings all agreed full heartedly and rushed to prepare. Jack was offered a place to rest, but he declined. He would rest in his boat now it was safely moored.

The Chief nodded and smiled. “He had been wondering where you were.”

“Hm?”

“Hiccup. He’s out with Toothless but he’ll be glad to know you’re here.”

Jack smiled. “Thanks Chief.”

“Now rest, you look tired.” Jack huffed a laugh and nodded.

He climbed beneath the deck to his small quarters, crawling into his bed where exhaustion dragged him to sleep.

He was awoken by heavy thuds on the decking, by a voice he remembered too well trying to contain the excitement of a cat in dragon form as it leapt around the small boat. The sleepy fog around his mind vanished instantly, his blood turning his cool skin warm as he rushed out onto deck.

“Hiccup!”

He had grown so much! Five years had filled him out, still lean, still scrawny for a Viking, but his shoulders weren’t bowed with weight, his smile was full of joy, no longer broken. His eyes were the vibrant green of dark emerald, partially hidden by longer auburn hair. He was adorned in leather riding gear, purpose made for riding dragons he supposed. Hiccup was still inventing things, he was still that scrawny kid he knew, his eyes still so bright and his smile still so joyful. He was still so perfect.

“Jack!”

The chief’s son launched forward lurching with arms outstretched in the same moment Jack did. They met in the middle a hard crash of limbs tangling into a crushing embrace. “You, I thought, what the heck happened to your _hair_ its _white_.”

“And you, look at your height now! Finally grew into that nose of yours too huh Hiccy.”

“Shut up.”

And that’s how they stood until Toothless barrelled them both over. Hiccup coughed awkwardly as he extracted himself from between Jack’s legs where he had landed, and helped the other man to his feet. Astrid joined them, welcoming Jack back warmly, and he commented on how fearsome and beautiful she had grown. They laughed though Jack couldn’t help but notice how close Astrid and Hiccup stood, how their shoulders would brush, how comfortable they were but he forgot it, revelling in the presence of old friends.

They walked to the hall for the feast, trading tales of years apart. Jack endlessly questioned Hiccup and Astrid about the war and the five years he’d missed. Hiccup was fascinated by Jack’s cold skin and white hair and his time on the island of followers of the moon. Astrid regarded them with a smile, though something sad lurked in the corner of her mouth.

They exchanged tales of mundane life and extraordinary fantasy and that night Jack ate and drank with the Vikings. Laughing at their tales, and remembering fondly Johann the Trader.

Jack sat to Hiccup’s left, and Astrid sat to his right, her thigh pressed to his. They shared smiles that hurt Jack to see. The night was full of frivolity but Jack couldn’t help the heaviness that sunk slowly into his heart, like a sail in heavy mist, slowly losing its wind to the weight of what gathered. As the night wore on Astrid whispered something in Hiccup’s ear smiling softly, the sad thing returned to the corner of her mouth. She left them both early, punching Hiccup fondly in the arm and slapping Jack warmly on the back as they bid her goodnight.

That night Jack returned to his boat, dogged by Hiccup and Toothless. As they reached the dock Hiccup’s hand shot out, gripping him suddenly at the wrist. A thrill shot through Jack.

“Jack.”

“Hiccup.” Jack turned. His hair silhouetted by the moon whom had saved him, his eyes bluer than the sea which he named home, bluer than the sky. Hiccup licked suddenly dry lips, eyes anxious fingers twitching, unsure.

“Will you stay this time?”

“Hiccup…”

Hiccup’s body tensed, eyes blazed and determined. The force of his gaze halted Jack’s breath in his throat. “You should stay. You are welcome here, you can fish, live on the sea as you want to but please, I… don’t leave again.”

“The sea shows us best how things change Hiccup.” A frown drew over the other man’s face and Jacks’ heart grew cool as ice in his throat. “My time with you passed on while I was at sea, you have new things in your life. I waited for you and you waited for me, but waiting doesn’t last.”

“Jack I.”

Jack pushed at his heart and smiled. “I’m glad to see you happy Hiccup. You truly have made your home, though you still don’t look of where you live.”

Hiccup’s frown drew deeper, his fingers tightened where they gripped Jack’s sleeve. “I, Astrid is. She’s amazing.” He blew a frustrated puff of air out. “I… I don’t know how to explain to you.”

Jack laughed, though the sound didn’t carry his normal joy, it was sad weak thing. “That’s a first.”

Hiccup shook his head. “This is, this is so _wrong_. I made peace that you wouldn’t return over a year ago, when Johann stopped coming after the war was over. I thought you were lost at sea and I would fly as far as I could make it out and back in a day but I never found you. Astrid, she would fly with me some days and she… she soothed me when I thought…”

“It’s…” Jack sighed. “It’s okay Hiccup.”

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and made a small aborted movement with his head as though he were about to look up, but instead glanced away to the sea. “She knew before, she said. She knows now. She told me to follow my heart that I always do something stupid, or something crazy and it turns out okay… sometimes better than others.” He said gesturing to his leg with a grimace.

Jack shifted his weight uncertainly from foot to foot. Five years of waiting. Three years of working to earn his small boat, three years with only the drive to return to Berk and end the wait. To find out how waiting ends…

“…and?”

“I want you to stay, Jack.” Hiccup’s grip tightened and he drew slightly closer, his shoulders drew tall with determination, his jaw set and eyes the only thing the belied the confidence of his posture. He was doing as he saw was right, and as Jack had always suspected, he was even more handsome when his strong heart shone through.

Jack’s breath finally loosened with a huffed laugh they grew as his heart leapt in joy. “Of course I will!” He grinned, white teeth glinting in the night. “I worked for three hard years to earn this vessel so that I could sail it here to Berk. It is no good for trade but a fisherman’s life will suit it well.”

Hiccup barked out a laugh and rushed Jack in a hug. Jack returned it and as one they tripped into the boat, hands eager for what they had yearned to know. Jack’s breath was shaky and nervous, but Hiccup was surer.

“You promised, before the bad snowfall of terrible winter.” He whispered as his fingers carded Jack’s supernatural hair.

“I wanted nothing more than to fulfil my promise to you, it just took longer than I thought.”

Hiccup breathed a laugh as his fingers slipped the hem of Jack’s shirt free from his pants to explore cool sexual flesh.

“Gods, you are cold everywhere.”

Jack hummed low in his throat, a deep appreciative sound. “You’re so warm.”

His cool fingers danced over Hiccup’s jaw, warming them gently. It was cautious and soft, but growing more determined. Jack’s mouth finally found Hiccup’s warmer ones, pliant and chapped from the wind. He tasted of smoke, of the forge and the flame of a dragon. He was warm, so warm that Jack couldn’t help but draw himself closer, his eternally cool form heating. Hiccup grunted softly at the unexpected cold, but soon forgot it in the taste of the sea, Jack was cold and salt and a rush of cool wind.

The small vessel swayed beneath them, rocked by the sea as after years apart they learnt each other. The small noises, the scars and skin, the heat and the cold. Their hearts hammered and as they drew nearer their movements became hurried and desperate, fumbling in the dark for each other, hungry for proximity they each pulled the other closer and closer still. It was not slow and tender but rough and frenzied with the fear that the other would vanish, that waiting ended in sorrow only.

Hiccup slowed as he found Jack, gentled his ministrations, careful not to hurt the silvery man. Jack urged him onwards dictating the pace with the canter of his hips, puppeteering Hiccup with calloused fingertips, cool lips and hot rushes of air. He devoured the soft sounds of Hiccup, yearned for more of his addictive warmth. Hiccup revelled in the cool brush of Jack’s thighs to his hips, the press of artic hands to his suddenly too warm flesh and the strangled, choked noise of Jack’s pleasure as he finally crested into orgasm was seared into his ears, the sight of his chest risen upwards as his back arched body undulating like the sea he was reborn from. Hiccup could taste salt on his lips, in his breath as he settled beside his lover, curled beneath the deck of the small boat that had at last returned Jack to him. The sound of water splashing against the hull and the steady sound of Jack’s heart finally lulled him to sleep, his auburn hair tucked beneath Jack’s chin where the other man could breathe in the earthy scent of the dragon rider as he slept.

The next morning dawned bright, Hiccup was barely up when Jack departed the boat to request a permanent harbour for his vessel from the chief of the tribe. Though he did not look a sailor with his limbs not powerful as others, his skin not tanned from the sea and labour, he was truly of the sea. He did not look where he lived, but he still lived there. Stoic was happy to shelter him, to welcome him to the tribe as a skilled fisherman and sailor. He didn’t take a residence on the land, preferring to sleep on his boat with the sway of the sea. Often Hiccup would join him, rocked by the ocean, and sometimes Jack would alight to Hiccup’s bed, the sturdy stillness of the land.

After so long waiting, adrift in the sea, he had finally found the place the wind would always return him to. A home and safe harbour. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta'd and it's sloppy and I'm sooooooorrrrrrrryyyyy


End file.
